Shards of the Enterprise
by KHnews hound
Summary: Fusion wStar Trek: Enterprise An archeological team's dissapearance leads the crew of the NX01 to discover something that should have been buried in the winds of time all those years ago.


_**Prologue: Of Souls and Swords**_

**_SPECIAL ORDERS…FOR THE EYES OF HIGH RANKING OFFICERS ONLY…OFFENSE OF THIS IS PUNISHIBLE BY DEATH UNDER CODE 11B-22C OF STARFLEET CODE OF JUSTICE…_**

**_Through extensive research conducted during the reconstruction period of Earth, a tome was discovered belonging to a high ranking Starfleet Admiral. This tome contained detailed descriptions of a group of people searching for a pair of swords. One of these swords supposedly contained enough evil energy to control a person's mind; the other gave the wielder incredible power. Investigations into this tale proved futile as such a pair of outdated weapons didn't exist…at least that was the Vulcan inquiry's answer. I had thought otherwise and commissioned a special science team to investigate the matter._**

**_Somehow, the team had discovered something in the German region of Earth. All attempts to contact the team to see what they found have led to the loss of communications with the team. We fear that the worst has happened, though we can't be sure. We are sure that what was discovered was in connection to the events the tome described. What follows is a partial copy of what was in this tome and last report that was filed by the archeological team._**

_Place: Ostriensburg, Germany_

_Time: 1651 AD_

_After a long journey, Sorel had reached the ruins of a burned out church; all that remained of when he was here to claim the sword years ago and failed to do. This time, however, he had the feeling that he was being watched. He pulled out his rapier and readied for battle. _

"_Who's there…show yourself!" The changed monarch had commanded._

_From the shadows stepped a man that had been also searching for the sword, but for different reasons. This man was, in reality, all that remained of the last wielder of Soul Edge…the Azure Nightmare._

"_Pitiful Human…you do not deserve the gift that could possibly be bestowed upon you by me." The hideous monster said with a laugh._

_Sorel had looked at his opponent and observed that there wasn't really a person in the suit of armor…just a blob of flesh, hair, and bone that resembled the man. He was the same height, same weight, and same sword style. The only difference was that this thing, for lack of a better word, had eyes that could even make the devil himself cringe._

"_You're…quite…the rude one." The changed noble had exclaimed while preparing to fight Nightmare._

"_I will show you…the greatest nightmare!" The sword possessed creature had shouted._

_The two fought and fought for hours, either one never seemingly getting the upper hand over the other. Finally, after what appeared like an entire day of fighting, Sorel had stabbed the replacement in the face, killing off the nemesis and collecting the majority of the shards that were with the monstrosity. When that was done, he noticed that the creature carried a map in its armor. This map had the location to a secret temple that could cleanse the soul of his or her past sins and help the user gain his or her greatest desire._

_With map in hand, Sorel ran to the bottom of the ruin and mounted his horse. His goal, and Amy's cure, was now not far off from completion…_

**STARFLEET ARCHEOLOGICAL SURVEY REPORT 22BCT**

**LOCATION: 50 KM FROM NEW BERLIN, GERMANY**

**DATE: SEPTEMBER 17, 2151**

**PROJECT LEADER: DR. MICHELLA ADAMS, Ph.D XENOARCHEOLOGY, ARCHEOLOGY**

**REPORT BEGINS FROM DR. ADAMS**

_WE'VE FOUND TRACE EVIDENCE OF A FORMER CHAPEL AT THIS SITE, BUT THE RUINS SO FAR DON'T MATCH THE DESCRIPTION IN THE TEXT. WE SENT A SAMPLE TO A VULCAN TRANSPORT SHIP FOR DELIVERY TO THE VULCAN SCIENCE INSTITUTE BUT SO FAR THEY'VE EITHER BEEN QUIET OR THEY DIDN'T BOTHER TO INFORM US OF WHAT WE GOT WITH THE METALLIC ROCK FRAGMENT._

_ON ANOTHER NOTE, WE FOUND SEVERAL MORE OF OUR TEAM MURDERED BY AN UNKNOWN PERSON. I SUSPECT THAT ONE OF OUR FOUR REMAINING PEOPLE DID IT BUT I CAN'T BE SURE. I WANT MY OLD FRIEND ARCHER TO-…_

**REPORT INTERRUPTED…CONTACT LOST WITH 22BCT…DISTRESS BEACON ACTIVATED AT 1539 HOURS…**

_**We've got a real situation here, Jonathan. I need Enterprise to come back to Earth and help figure out what's going on here. While on route, I want you to search for the Vulcan Transport that was supposed to send this metallic rock fragment to the Vulcan Science Institute and never showed up. If anyone got them, this could mean trouble for all parties involved.**_

_**Admiral Forrest, CO Starfleet HQ**_

**_ORDERS END…ORDERS AND SIGNATURE CONFIRMED: FORREST, M., ADMIRAL_**

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0OO0O

Archer reread the orders to make sure that he didn't make a mistake. After a lengthy decision period he exited his office and headed to the bridge to relay the orders to his crew and explain the situation to his senior staff.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0

And that's the prologue. I'm trying something different. Hope you like it. Read and Review.

Disclaimer:

NAMCO owns Soul Caliber III and Paramount owns Enterprise


End file.
